clone_wars_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Voe Atell
Voe Atell Biography Voe Atell is a green-humanoid person who was born on the outer rim planet of Raxus. She was, one of the many, protestors against the Republic because they dismissed problems on 'far away' worlds. Thanks to her education and charms, Voe Atell was able to attain a rank in the corporate alliance, who had several installations on Raxus. When the Confederacy had formed, Voe was hesistant. From one side, she wanted to continue her career in the Corporate alliance, but on the other she wanted to help form the CIS. However, no decision had to be taken. The Corporate alliance joined the CIS, expanding her opportunities. Raxus was declared Capital of the confederacy. As the war commenced, Voe was appointed Senator in the separatist parliament to represent a part of Raxus, and in fact, the corporate alliance. From there on off, she became even more obsessed with making career. She was first just a regular senator, and not in the 'Core Six' of the Parliament, which represented the most important representatives. After digging up as much dirt on some of the former members of the Core Six, Voe was able to take their position and became a notorious senator. She was a firm supporter of total republic annihilation, without giving them any mercy. She defended General Grievous when he was accused of war crimes. This created a mutual friendship between one another. One that Voe sought to use later on. She had much, but she wanted more. She wanted to become Prime-Minister. Bec Lawise was the Prime-Minister of the separatist parliament, and was seen as Voe's opposition. Instead of giving more power to the corporations, Bec wanted the citizens and parliament to be more decisive, he wanted to avoid a dictatorship. In contrast to Bec's rather calm stance to the war, Voe was much more pro-war and did not even want to think about peace. The various corporations saw that Voe had potential and could fit well in their plans. Voe was given the means to sabotage Bec's shuttle, and she did. However, with no success. But then, a grand speech would be held concerning the 'freed' clones and the defected clone commander. But then, something unfortunate happend. Bec lawise was killed during the speech and Voe saw an opportunity. She quickly approached Clone Commander Bly, who had also just survived the assassination, if he picked up any information concerning Lawise. Bly, not trusting her, admitted he held a datapad but refused to give it to her. Voe was annoyed by this, but nevertheless needed the information and a good standing with the new headfigure for freedom. She took him to her residence, and drugged him there. She was able to extract some information, but a large part was behind a safe firewall. Bly suddenly woke up, and began rambling about his fallen clone brothers and that she stole the datapad. She, in fact, copied it but gave the original one to Bly. She eventually put him on a shuttle to Kamino. Using the info she had, she used the same tactic as Lawise, promoting the new clone defectees. It worked succesfully, and with the corporations their support, she became Prime-Minister of the CIS. She was accused by bly that she had killed Bec and stolen info, both of which she denied. Count Dooku eventually ordered to let it go and the case was closed. She went on and gave clones citizenship, along with other rights. All was going well, until she recieved a strange holomessage from Bly, stating that she had to protect clone rights and fight for what is right. He patched through all kind of information that could set Dooku a halt for good. She was confused and conflicted, what did he mean and should she help him? It turned out that Bly had orchestrated a clone rebellion, and the separatist parliament quickly reacted to this, stating that clones should be banned from CIS space and the rebels exterminated at once. Voe protested, and said that they would hold a neutral stance with the Free Clone League. The parliament was thanks to this, swayed, and didn't want to continue into the clone matter anymore. Dooku was majorly displeased by this, and called Voe to meet him at his palace. Voe recorded a speech in case she would be killed, and then she (via holo) met Boss, the new clone leader. She traveled to Serennno, and soon discovered that the Count was intent on killing her. She was rescued in the last moment by Boss and his clone troops, and was taken back to Alderaan. She was treated rather well there, until the 'Republic' launched an attack on the base. Boss soon ordered then full evacuation of the base, fleeing to another planet. But in fact, all this was a plan orchestrated by Count Dooku to set them up against the Republic. Yavin 4 was soon attacked by separatists, and she was captured. She was sent to Raxus to stand trial, but that changed quickly. All the info that Dooku was supposedly corrupt was released, and the roles changed. Voe Atell was reinstated as Prime-Minister on orders of the parliament, and now Dooku stood trial for his corrupt deeds. All the major corporations supported Dooku, which was a huge problem, since they fueled the war and CIS. Voe had no other choice than to allow Dooku to become Head of State again, but this time with restrictions. Afterwards, Voe met with Ka Ordo, senator of Mandalore. They became acquainted and they liked each other already. Then, the war for the neutral planets occured. She and Alor, the again new clone leader, traveled to Scipio to discuss terms to hand over the banks to the CIS. The mission was a grand success, and the banks were transferred after.. what perhaps could be seen as blackmail. She and Ka then together went on a diplomatic mission to Zygerria, where they persuaded the Queen to join the CIS in exchange for turning a blind eye to their slavery. Ka and Voe both returned from the mssion succesfully, and rejoiced together. Ka was quite lonely, since her best friend, Zava Vizsla, had died. Voe did nothing else than work on her career her entire life, and began to realize that she was lonely aswell. They were at Voe's residence and eventually ended up going to bed with one another. Alor, who came to visit Voe, saw them 'at work', and so was the first one to know of this relationship. Voe, being obsessed by her career, could finally calm down and relax with Ka. This was a huge relieve for her. They continued on their relationship but kept it hidden for the time being. Category:Voe Atell Category:CIS Category:Separatists